Al final del pasillo
by EliannKamui
Summary: Gakupo es doctor en un viejo hospital, siempre escucha historia de las enfermeras, doctores y guardia de seguridad sobre eventos paranormales que pasan en dicho hospital pero como es un hospital viejo piensa que solo son excusas de dichas personas para no trabajar en distintas áreas del hospital si no andar de vagos por el primer piso así que siempre los ignora hasta que a él tambi


**_Al final del pasillo._**

 _Mi nombre es Gakupo Kamui tengo 29 años y soy doctor de un viejo hospital que no contaba con los insumos suficiente ni los mejores doctores para su ayuda yo me dedique a ayudar a estas personas de la mejor manera posible para que dejaran su sufrimiento después de todo eran de bajos recursos y no podía ir a un mejor lugar a ser atendidas._

 _Siempre escuchaba a las enfermeras, doctores y guardias de seguridad redactando relatos que le habían pasado en el lugar, que si escuchaban chillidos, quejidos, personas caminando por uno de los pasillos, luces que se apagan y prenden solas además de instrumentos quirúrgicos que se mueven pero nunca le preste atención a dichos relatos porque no me importaban en los más mínimo._

 _Hasta ahora pues verán._

 _Yo estaba digamos apegado con uno de mis pacientes era un joven de unos veinte años, era un joven que desde pequeño había nacido muy débil y tenía problemas pulmonares así que la mayor parte de su vida se la había pasado internado en hospitales._

 _Su historia para mí era muy triste porque nunca pudo pasar una infancia normal como otros niños, sus padres al haber gastado la mayoría de su dinero llevándolo a diversos hospitales para que le atendieran había terminado sin dinero._

 _Y no le quedo más de alternativa que este viejo hospital que llevaba ya 50 años de abierto, lo cual aun siendo doctor de este lugar me parecía muy malo hasta para mí, como ya dije antes estaba en muy mal estado, algunas puertas estaban dañadas, las camas no eran higiénicas, algunos artefactos mucho menos, no limpiaban recurrentemente había más olor a muerte más que nada._

 _Pero yo me encargaba de mantener su habitación en el mejor estado que pudiera estar, le llevaba flores para alegrarlo y me quedaba conversando mis ratos de descanso con él, por simple apego me gustaba verlo sonreír, además se encontraba solo pues sus padres y hermanos habían dejado de visitarlo desde hace ya un largo tiempo._

 _Esa noche me había tocado turno nocturno ya que carecíamos de doctores así que muchas veces me tocaba hacerlo, me quede paseando por los pasillos del tercer piso atendiendo a diversos pacientes esa noche._

 _-Buenas noches doctor –me saludo una enfermera que no había visto antes tenía un traje muy bien planchado completamente pulcro además de su cabello largo de color amarillo –_

 _-Buenas noches –pronuncie mientras la joven se iba atender los pacientes era extraño ¿será nueva? Fue la pregunta que me hice en ese instante –_

 _El tercer piso no era uno de mis favoritos era el que más descuidado estaba y donde los pacientes necesitaban más atención pero las enfermeras se negaban a andar por aquí en las noches por "las experiencias que había vivido" para mi eran pobres excusas para no atender a los pacientes necesitados._

 _-. . . –solté un suspiro estaba cansado y necesitaba de un café, comencé a bajar los escalones hasta el primer piso ya que los ascensores no servían de hecho más de una persona había muerto intentado usar el ascensor y haber caído –_

 _Era extraño que en un hospital hubiera muertes por el ascensor pero así era este sitio donde muchos lo llamaban un pasaje al infierno._

 _¿Quién sabe realmente?_

 _-Por el rabillo del ojo observe a un paciente caminando en el segundo piso – ¡Hey! –Llame para que volteara a mirarme – deberías estar en cama ya es de noche –No me respondió siguió simplemente de largo comencé a seguirle pero al cruzar en el pasillo le perdí de vista totalmente suspire –_

 _Negué para volver a las escaleras y bajar a la cafetería realmente necesitaba de mi café, pero allí estaban un grupo de niños lejos de mí parecían jugar al verme salieron corriendo intente seguiros y reclamarles el hecho de que siguieran despiertos y no descansaran pero al irlos a buscar nuevamente los había perdido de vista._

 _Comencé a escuchar unos ligeros sollozos y las luces se apagaron de golpe para observar que una de las enfermeras caminaba llorando, algo preocupado me le acerque._

 _-¿qué ocurre? –Pregunte llegando a su lado intentado detener su sollozo –_

 _-Un paciente enojado me aventó unos instrumentos quirúrgicos con un frasco del alcohol –Respondió sin dejarme ver su rostro –_

 _-Déjame ver por favor para ayudarte –pronuncie ella negaba constantemente –_

 _-No, no me veo horrible por favor, no –Comentó cubriendo su rostro lo mejor que podía –_

 _-Por favor solo deseo ayudar –Sonreí susurrándole intentado calmarle –por favor._

 _-Está bien –Murmuro para mostrarme su rostro pero cual fue el susto que me lleve que estaba completamente desfigurado se le salía un ojo la quijada la tenía partida tenía el cuello rebanado –. . . ¿tengo ayuda doctor?_

 _-. . . –yo me había quedado sin habla apenas pude notar que su traje estaba envuelto en sangre –_

 _-ya veo. . . –Susurro para taparse el rostro –No tengo remedio –y se fue caminando dejando mi corazón en vilo –_

 _La observe caminar hacia el final del pasillo y desaparecer en el aire, trague saliva aun pasándome el susto para que las luces regresaran de golpe, cerré los ojos intentado calmarme._

 _-Ahora si me voy a tomar mi café –exprese más para mí que para cualquier otro en el lugar de seguro ya estaba teniendo alucinaciones por el sueño después de todo ya iban a ser las tres de la madrugada –_

 _Baje al primer piso para llegar a la cafetería y solo me frote la sien soltando un ligero suspiro._

 _-Buenas noches doctor Kamui –Comentó una de las jóvenes que atendían la cafetería – ¿turno nocturno?_

 _-Si –Contesté –_

 _-¿cargado? –expreso con una sonrisa –_

 _-por favor –Respondí para que me diera el café que estaba bastante fuerte a ser sinceros –_

 _-¿ha andado por el segundo piso? –Me pregunto –_

 _-Pues si… así es –Contesté –_

 _-¿y no se encontró con la enfermera de la quijada partida? –Me le quede mirando con sorpresa con una sola palabra en la boca que ella no tardó en responder –Su nombre era Lily ella era una enfermera extranjera que vino ayuda aquí en tiempos de necesidad, pero había un paciente que odiaba profundamente a los extranjeros, así que en su turno nocturno él la asesino a ella de la manera más cruel de todas hasta rompiendo su quijada con un bisturí ella sigue vagando por el segundo piso ya que en la habitación 26 fue en la que ella fue asesinada –_

 _-Ya veo –Comenté pues algo que había notado es que justo en ese instante estábamos ambos parado en frente de esa habitación – ¿y las demás enfermeras? ¿Dónde andan?_

 _-Ah, ellas andan atendiendo a los pacientes del primer piso del ala sur y norte –Yo solo asentí –yo que usted no andaría por los pasillos de arriba al menos hasta que amanezca._

 _-Es mi deber –Contesté –Tengo un deber que cumplir con esos pacientes._

 _-No sé si usted es muy valiente o muy tonto doctor Kamui pero lo dejaré a su criterio –Pronuncio mientras yo me tomaba el café y le pagaba –_

 _-Supongo que es mi criterio ¿no? –Exprese para nuevamente irme hacia el tercer piso necesitaba ver como estaba mi paciente –_

 _Comencé a subir los escalones para encontrarme a Kaito mi paciente caminando por el pasillo._

 _-¡¿Kaito pero que haces levantado?! –Me le quede mirando sorprendido su cuerpo obtuvo un respingón –_

 _-Ah… doctor Kamui lo siento es que yo necesitaba ir al baño –Sonrió bajo –_

 _-No deberías levantarte –Comenté –_

 _-Es que bueno me siento un poco mejor –Contestó sin dejar de sonreír es cierto que esta noche se veía mejor no tenía un aspecto cansado ni mucho menos sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un ligero sonrojo parecía avergonzado –_

 _-Aun así hace frío –exprese para quitarme mi bata y dársela –Toma para que no sientas tanto el frío –Se sonrojo más para asentir –_

 _-Vaya emite un delicioso como usted Doctor Kamui –Sonrió –_

 _-¿y cuál es mi aroma? –Pregunte sonriéndole –_

 _-A flores de cerezo –Pronunció –Con un ligero toque de lavanda._

 _-Oh interesante –Respondí –jamás pensé que ese sería mi aroma –él solo rio suavemente –_

 _-¿puedo estar un rato con usted? –Pregunto –prometo que no le molestaré._

 _-Pero es que Kaito. . ._

 _-Por favor le pido caminar aunque sea un momento no es divertido estar todo el día en cama yo. . .simplemente –bajo la mirada sonreí alborotándole el cabello –_

 _-Está bien pero solo por un rato ¿eh? –él asintió sonriendo feliz, estuvo acompañándome por largo rato mientras atendía a los demás pacientes se veía tranquilo sin ningún inconveniente no tocía ni mucho menos y a cada momento se abrazaba a la bata sonriendo feliz –_

 _-Sabe doctor Kamui –Habló haciendo que yo le mirara –yo aún recuerdo cuando mis hermanos me hablaron sobre el helado ¿sabe? La última vez que vinieron hace cinco años, siempre he querido ir a probarlo usted cree que cuando yo me mejore ¿podemos ir a comernos un helado juntos?_

 _-Estoy seguro de que si Kaito veo mejorías en ti –En su mirada hubo una expresión de tristeza pero aun así sonrió –_

 _-Bueno ya tengo un poco de sueño –musitó soltando un bostezo ya iban a ser las cuatro de la mañana –Que tenga una buena jornada –yo solo asentí sonriéndole –Y doctor Kamui –le mire un momento para que me diera un beso suave y cálido en los labios sin ninguna malicia le mire sorprendido por ello él solo se sonrojo sin dejar de sonreír –Muchas gracias por todo –Y se fue caminando por el pasillo las luces se apagaron de repente, para observar como él desaparecía por el pasillo oscuro –_

 _Mis ojos se ampliaron tras eso las luces se encendieron de repente y corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia la habitación de Kaito allí estaba mi bata y una rosa azul con ella, baje rápidamente al primer piso lo más rápido que daban mis piernas para observar al doctor general._

 _-Doctor Hiyama –Exclame llegando con él –_

 _-Ah Doctor Kamui pero que le pasa parece que hubiera visto un fantasma –Espeto con una sonrisa en los labios ya que él era uno de los tantos que contaba esos cuentos y yo jamás le creía –_

 _-El paciente Kaito Shion ¿qué paso con él? –Pregunte –_

 _-Ah…es cierto ¿él era uno de tus pacientes favoritos no? – ¿era? ¿Acaso estaba hablando de él en tiempo pasado? Yo solo asentí –él murió esta tarde doctor Kamui, ¿ninguna enfermera se lo dijo? –Yo me había quedado en blanco completamente – ¿Doctor Kamui?_

 _-ah… ya veo –Respondí – ¿se le aviso a su familia? –Pregunte –_

 _-Sí, sí, lo estaban velando hoy mismo incluso –Yo solo asentí –mañana, bueno hoy a las una será su entierro por lo que tengo entendido ¿irás?_

 _-mh… si –Contesté –_

 _-¿pasa algo? –Me pregunto –_

 _-No, nada yo tengo aun que atender algunas cosas –Con eso me retire –_

 _No podía creerlo ¿en la tarde? Pero si al inicio de mi jornada él estaba allí, estuvo allí en su habitación todo el tiempo en que yo iba a hablar con él, aun no podía creerlo si estuve hablando con él durante toda una hora._

 _-. . . –Me mordí el labio aun no podía creer lo que había presenciado esa noche había sido bastante larga llena de sucesos impresionantes que yo no podía creer –_

 _Fui al entierro de Kaito pero aun así no podía olvidar lo que había vivido deje unas rosas azules en su tumbas las que más le encantaba y un helado que era lo que deseaba comer, solté un suspiro y luego del entierro me fui a dormir me tocaba turno nocturno esa noche._

 _Nuevamente esa noche ya iban a ser las tres de la mañana cuando estaba subiendo al tercer piso y para mi espanto allí estaba Kaito camino hacia mí sonriéndome._

 _-¡Buenas noches doctor Kamui! Sabe hoy me siento mucho mejor que ayer de seguro pronto podremos cumplir nuestra promesa de ir por un helado –Expreso sonriendo de oreja a oreja muy feliz –_

 _-. . . –No sabía que decir estaba completamente en blanco yo… yo había visto cuando lo enterraron –_

 _-¿Doctor Kamui? ¿Se encuentra bien? –Agite un momento la cabeza para sonreírle –_

 _-Si… lo siento solo debe ser el cansancio –Contesté asintió aun sonriendo –_

 _-lo siento por estar levantado tan tarde es que… bueno me dan ganas de caminar y como me siento muy bien. . . mh lo siento –Yo solo negué sonriéndole alborotándole el cabello –_

 _-No te preocupes lo importante es que te sientas bien –Pronuncie para que él asintiera –_

 _-Hace frío –pronuncio frotándose las manos con sus hombros yo solo le sonreí para pasarle mi bata me sonrió de vuelta –Es delicioso el aroma a cerezos y lavanda._

 _Se había vuelto una rutina constante cada vez que yo tenía turno nocturno me encontraba con él en los pasillos hablábamos hasta que se hacían las cuatro de la mañana y siempre encontraba mi bata en la que era su habitación con una rosa azul._

 _Ningún otro paciente volvió a ocupar esa habitación por que siempre le ocurrían cosas extrañas y pedían ser cambiados a otra habitación lo más rápidamente, también las enfermeras y algunos doctores contaban que cuando no era mi turno, se encontraban con Kaito paseando por los pasillos como buscando a alguien._

 _Desde el primer piso hasta el tercero, siempre lo veían por allí rondando desde las tres hasta las cuatro de la mañana._

 _Se me hacía muy triste verlo por allí, pero estoy seguro que solo desea que cumpla nuestra promesa de irnos a comer un helado algún día, ese día había llevado dos helados y los había dejado en la nevera que estaba en la zona de descanso al hacerse las casi las tres de la mañana baje por ellos y volví a subir encontrándome con él en el tercer piso._

 _-Kaito mira lo que traje –ladeo la cabeza un momento –Helado –Sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa se hizo más radiante –Como he visto tu notable mejoría estas últimas semanas pensé que un helado no te haría mal._

 _-¡Es enserio! ¡Que genial! –Expreso para tomar la bolsa y agarrar el que era de vainilla nos sentamos en unas sillas de espera que estaban allí caminándonos el helado –Vaya son tan deliciosos como pensé –Comentó lamiéndose los labios –Aunque ya se me acabo._

 _-Si te doy el mío –Sus ojos volvieron a brillar pero había un brillo de culpabilidad –No te preocupes está bien._

 _-Gracias –Habló emocionado para probarlo –oh sí que son tan divinos, me estuve perdiendo de esto durante tanto tiempo muchas gracias Doctor Kamui –Sonrió nuevamente yo solo le alborote el cabello como solía hacerlo –_

 _-No hay de que ya sabes promesa es promesa ¿no? –él solo asintió muy feliz –_

 _-mh, bueno muchas gracias por el helado –Bostezo –Tengo un poco de sueño –murmuro – que tenga una buena jornada –Dejo un beso suave en mis labios con sabor a helado y se levantó para irse, las luces se apagaron y él desapareció al final del pasillo me levante de la silla tirando los botecitos de helado en una papelera para ir hacia su habitación encontrando mi bata y la rosa azul –_

 _Lo que me sorprendió fue que a la noche siguiente lo volví a conseguir, no sabía que era lo que él necesitaba para poder irse, solo sabía que yo era la única persona con la que entablaba conversación._

 _Al yo tener 37 años el hospital cerro debido a la constante actividad paranormal y el hecho de la falta de insumos médicos y la falta de higiene del lugar pero aun así a pesar de eso yo iba allí en los días que generalmente eran mi turno nocturno._

 _Al yo entrar las luces del hospital se encendían como si no estuvieran dañadas o rotas, volvía como al momento en el que me fui algunos pacientes en la sala de espera enfermeras atendiéndolos, todos uno a uno me saludaban y cuando eran las tres de la mañana me encontraba con él._

 _Tal vez era él hecho de que no deseaba dejarlo solo, quien sabe hasta si yo muero me volvería uno más de los espíritu que rondan este hospital por la noche._

 _Hasta entonces me mantendré volviendo a este lugar que por las noches parece detenido en el tiempo, que incluso se vuelve mejor que cuando yo trabajaba aquí, los pisos pulcros sin ningún agujero en el suelo, un olor a cloro y desinfectante llenaba el lugar, las enfermeras y doctores rondando por cada uno de los pasillos, los pacientes algunos caminando por el lugar y al finalizar mi ronda encontrarme con Kaito para nuevamente buscar mi bata en su habitación y marcharme, al encender el auto las luces se apagaban y volvía a ser uno de esos lugares que al mirarlos prefieres caminar por el otro lado de la calle para no sentir esa sensación pesada._

 _Una noche que iba observe a unos jóvenes salir corriendo del lugar aterrados saltando la cerca de manera rápida, yo solamente abrí el portón para poder adentrarme con mi auto pero una de las jóvenes que estaba en el grupo me detuvo._

 _-¡No entre allí! En ese lugar ocurren cosas horribles –expreso ella –Señor._

 _-Estaré bien –Comenté para adentrarme –_

 _Era cierto que si otras personas se adentraban al lugar sufrían horribles experiencias pero al parecer para ellos yo era completamente diferente, me adentre al lugar para encontrarme con Kaito se encontraba sentado en una silla haciendo un puchero._

 _-¿qué pasa Kaito? –le pregunte –_

 _-Es que entraron unos jóvenes gritando como locos –Comentó –Asustaron a muchos niños y las enfermeras no lo toleraban, anduvieron aventando todo y revisando todas las cosas._

 _-Ya veo bueno solo son jóvenes –Respondí –Ya sabes las hormonas los vuelve locos._

 _-Creo que sí, pero así como llegaron se fueron corriendo –Soltó una ligera carcajada –Fueras visto como las enfermeras Lily e IA los espantaron y salieron corriendo como niñas se lo tiene merecido por perturbar la paz del hospital._

 _-Está bien –exprese –Sabes hoy traje helado –Sonrió para tomar el helado y comenzar a comerlo aunque en un momento se detuvo – ¿qué ocurre? –Le pregunte –_

 _-¿cuándo te irás conmigo? –Pregunto –Te estoy esperando_

 _-… -Ante esas palabras no supe que responder –No, no lo sé Kaito –Suspiro –_

 _-Bueno seguiré esperando –Sonrió por ello –Para que podamos irnos juntos los dos._

 _-yo… si… lamento si te hago esperar demasiado –Comenté –_

 _-No te preocupes –Sonrió nuevamente –Sé que la espera valdrá la pena._

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
